


The Different One

by maymaymay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Drama, Horror, M/M, Murder, Rape, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maymaymay/pseuds/maymaymay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis should be like every other slutty boy he brings home from the clubs: a revolting waste of human flesh. So why can't Harry go through with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Different One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have written in years, plus the only one I have published on here. I have been dying to write a story like this, and I hope there are others on this site that love these kinds of stories. There aren't many on this site. It's short, but I wanted to put something out here. I hope you enjoy it! xx

Luxurious crystal blue eyes fluttered open beneath long eyelashes to be met with nothing but darkness’ frightening stare. Damp, musky air filled a nose that felt as though it was working for the first time, filling its bowels with thick air that resulted in a cough from thin lips. Eyes strained to adjust to the darkness but still saw nothing. 

Arms desperately tried to reach sleep-filled eyes, but were held back by chains, slightly digging into the tan skin keeping the arms together. Mere seconds passed before panic began to take hold of the small boy, grasping hold of his lungs that yearned to be filled with clean air, and kick-starting a heart to a dangerously quick pace, almost leaping from its boney case.

A scream dared to escape from the throat of this captive, but only came out as a small squeak. Thoughts sped through his mind, racing at a speed too fast to allow him to focus on just one. How did he get here? What happened to him? He tried to let his head rest on his shoulder, but was prevented by a previously unnoticed chain around his neck. 

Deep, slow breathing is what eventually calmed this boy down, if only for a moment. He kept blinking, hoping that one of the times his eyes open, he will be back at home with his mother and small hoard of sisters. He racked his brain for memories of what could have brought him to this modern day dungeon of sorts, trying to make sense of what is happening to him.

The day before was just like any other day in the life of Louis Tomlinson. It started with the shrill beeping of his alarm clock, signaling that the day has begun. A disgruntled groan escaped the lips of his roommate, who did not have to be awake for several more hours. Louis cursed his acceptance of early morning classes before grabbing his toiletries and slipping out of his room. 

The walk from his dorm room to the floor’s bathroom is short, preventing any half-hearted conversations with the various other students that resided on the same floor. However, the bathroom was a different story. For some reason the men on Louis’ floor thought it normal to have conversations while shitting, pissing, or showering. This intrusion was never okay with Louis, who often kept to himself and tried to avoid situations like this. 

Louis is not unsocial; he is the complete opposite. Anywhere else, he is the first to strike up conversations, even if it is with a complete stranger. Friendships were never a problem for him. He always had loads of friends, and was just as comfortable with one as another. There were never any awkward silences in the room when he was around. Although this is true, the only exception is when visiting the bathroom. Even a man like Louis needs his privacy.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, adhering to his daily routine that he much loved to stick to. He walked to classes with Liam, his roommate, and “enjoyed” lunch, a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich, with Liam and “the love of his life”, as Liam calls him, Zayn. 

It’s not that Louis doesn’t like Zayn. They get along great and hang out all the time. Louis is simply jealous of the happiness that radiates from Liam whenever he is with Zayn. He desperately wants to share that feeling with someone, too. He loves the casual relationships, well sex, he has with gorgeous men he meets at the clubs, but nowadays he wants more. “You guys are sickening.”

“Lou, you’ll find someone, I promise.” Liam says while brushing a strand of hair from Zayn’s face, who smiles sweetly in response.

“Seriously I am trying to eat.”

“Don’t be such a twat.” Zayn scolded while picking at his salad. Louis swears that boy does not eat. 

“I can’t help it! You’re practically giving me diabetes.” Louis sank down in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest in a childlike manner.

“Why don’t we go to that club again tonight? Maybe someone will catch your eye.” Liam suggested, rolling his fork through his meal while glancing at his textbook. Why do you even need textbooks for an English class?

Liam must be a psychic, Louis thought as he glanced over the gyrating mass of sweat and lust the covered the dance floor, eyes landing on eyes that belonged to a tall figure at a table on the opposite side of the dance floor. Louis winked, grabbing his drink and walking over to the table holding this mysterious stranger.  
When he arrived, the table was empty. Confused, Louis tried to turn around but was stopped by large hands grasping his small waist, pulling him away from the table. He felt his backside coming in contact with another person as hot breath swirled just below his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He ground his backside into the person behind him, earning a slight moan from said person. He snaked his arms up behind the stranger’s neck, as he felt hands traveling down his body.  
The moment became more heated as the song slowed, resulting in Louis moving his hips in achingly slow, seductive twists and turns. The stranger turned Louis around, blue meeting lust filled green. Louis realized that it was the man he ventured to see, tall, slender, and a head full of disheveled curls that framed his young-looking face beautifully.

“Yours or mine?” Louis whispered into the boy’s ear, biting down slowly.

Louis was handed a drink upon entering the curly-haired boy’s house, gulping it down in seconds. It tasted a tad strange but he thought nothing of it, assuming the boy just used a different flavor that what he was used to. 

He sat down on the couch, trying to find a sexy pose as he watched the boy’s figure disappear down the hallway. Giving up on trying to look sexy, because duh he already is, he began to look around, noting the strange décor that filled the small room. There was a large television above a fireplace, which was not strange at all. Neither was the couch he was sitting on. What looked strange in his drunken mind was the lamp on the table next to him. The fabric used on the shade seemed familiar looking, but he was not sure where he had seen it. Shrugging, he placed his empty cup on the table and closed his eyes.

That is all Louis remembers from what he assumes to have been the day before, but he has no clue how long he was out. He blinks rapidly as the light above him is turned on, pupils dilating quickly to adjust to the new brightness. He looks around what he now realizes is a basement, not unlike the one at his mother’s house. He notices a workbench, lined with pristine knives, hatchets, axes, and screwdrivers, along with several jars. His eyes widened with realization.

“Oh good, you’re awake!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of you noticed how this is slightly based off of Bloody Face from American Horror Story: Asylum. There is a special place in my heart for those who notice! (criticism is greatly appreciated!) x


End file.
